Possessive
by Kanata Saionji
Summary: “Being possessive shows you care”—how many times have we seen our most favorite couple get possessive over each other…? Well, this is also one such story. Read and Review.


**WARNING:** This is not a one-shot. It's a two-shot. So, please if you don't like it, say so… I'll have it removed right away. Possible fluffiness. You have been warned.

**Summary:**** "Being possessive shows you care"—**how many times have we seen our most favorite couple get possessive over each other…? Well, this is also one such story—which is a two-shot, by the way. Read and Review.

**Possessive**

"_**Being possessive shows you care"**_

It was a bright Saturday morning and the twenty-four year-old brunet examined himself in front of the mirror. He pulled up his tie a little and took a deep breath with his eyes closed. At long last, it was the weekend. The entire week had been a little hectic with the new shipment to be made at work, with Santa losing the important papers, and of course, he had rarely spent time with his girlfriend—Miyu Kouzuki.

He got out of his room and saw Santa, fully dressed in his office-clothes, sniggering whilst putting down the phone. He had a huge grin plastered on his face and he couldn't understand why his best friend turns cheerful and out-of-control with happiness suddenly for the simplest of stuff. Kanata closed his eyes and a soft sigh escaped his lips as Santa hurried towards him

"Guess what, Kanata!" started the raven-haired youth, grinning from ear-to-ear.

Kanata sighed again and asked lightly, "what…?"

**The one before the Date and the Party**

"He was so sweet…" said the twenty-four year old blonde as she poured coffee into the mug of her roommate, who had short dark hair and sharp auburn eyes.

The latter just smirked and said in a teasing voice, "A little louder Miyu… Kanata would be able to hear you from across the hall…"

"I'd be able to hear what…?" a voice came, just as the door to the girls' apartment opened.

The two guys, who worked together at the same office, lived right across from the two girls, who by the way worked together at an Ad Agency as the chief-consultants. The four always leave the apartment together seeing as Kanata gives them a lift to their work. The four usually had breakfast together—at the girls' apartment of course.

"I'd be able to hear what?" repeated Kanata, putting his hands into his pant pocket and tilting his head lightly, to look at Miyu.

"Well…" started Miyu smiling at the brunet, "it's nothing Kanata…"

"Be as it may, I still want to know," he demanded and sat down at the empty chair beside Miyu, with a glowering look in his auburn orbs.

"Erm…" started Miyu but looked unable to continue.

"Well," said Nanami Tenchi, Miyu's roommate, with a smirk, "in simple words, she won't be able to make it to your date tonight…"

Kanata frowned and but before he could even speak Santa cut-in gleefully.

"That's no problem… seeing as Kanata wouldn't have been able to make it either…" he said, pouring coffee into his mug.

"Why…?" asked Miyu at once.

Kanata sighed lightly but it was Santa who replied.

"Well, Kazuki from Human Resources is throwing a Bachelor's Party tonight…" he said sniggering.

Kanata rolled his eyes as Nanami and Miyu choked in their coffee.

"A B-Bachelor's Party..?" asked Miyu, her emerald orbs full of disapproval.

"Ya…" said Santa, grinning stupidly as Kanata placed some toast on his plate shaking his head lightly, "a fully-fledged Western Bachelor's Party…"

"What do you mean by that…?" asked Nanami curiously.

"It means that there would be a stripper…" said Santa gleefully and Miyu glared at Kanata so intensely that the brunet stopped in his breakfast and looked at her lazily.

Her glared grew more intense and the brunet recited, as though a definition, "_I would have the sudden urge to have to pee when the stripper starts her job… _Is that right…?"

Miyu's expression changed at once and she gave him an elegant smile and said, shuffling his hair, "that's right…"

Kanata frowned and then as she withdrew her hand asked, "and why wouldn't **you** be able to make it tonight…?"

"Erm… well…" she started fidgeting, a faint look of guilt in her emerald orbs.

Kanata fumed up and asked Nanami instead, "what's going on…?"

Nanami chuckled and said, "Well, Miyu has a date…"

The toast which was half-way through Kanata's mouth dropped back on the plate and he looked incredulously at Miyu, his mouth hanging open. Miyu turned a bright shade of crimson.

"Wh-wh-what…?" he asked, furiously.

"It's not a date!" proclaimed Miyu, glaring at Nanami, who was sniggering silently, "it's just… erm… two colleagues getting together for dinner…."

Kanata let out a hollow laugh and said with an angry smile, "last time I checked," and finished furiously, "that **is** a date!"

"Kanata…" she dragged, "he's my boss…"

"All the more reason why he shouldn't be asking you out…" he accused, getting to his feet, angrily.

Miyu got to her feet as well and said trying not to retort to his anger, "he's been asking me for a long time… I can't avoid him forever…"

"Does he know you have a boyfriend?" asked Kanata after a deep breath, with his hands into his pant-pockets, trying very hard not to blow up in anger.

"Yes…" said Miyu slowly.

"Does he know," started Kanata furiously, "that I might kill him if he tries a move on you…?"

Miyu gasped, "Kanata…"

"Much better than TV…" said Santa, smirking as he drank his tea.

"Any time…" Nanami added with a chuckle.

"Ugh," cursed Kanata, pulling his hands out of his pockets and running them through his brunet locks.

"Kanata…" started Miyu again, "don't be so jealous… it's just a formal dinner…"

Kanata stopped in the middle of his anger and looked at Miyu curiously—the anger never fading from his auburn orbs.

"Wh-what did you just say…?"

"What…?" asked Miyu, taking a step back.

"I'm jealous…?" asked Kanata, incredulously, "what makes you say that…?"

"Well…" started Miyu, smiling lightly, and muttered under her breath, "look in a mirror… you'll know…"

Kanata's glare intensified and then he started walking out the girl's apartment.

"Kanata…?" called Miyu, a little tense, "where are you going…?"

He stopped and then walked back to the blonde. He stopped few inches before her and said in an angry whisper, "I'm going to the rest-room… so that, I wouldn't have to use it later tonight…"

He smirked as her jaw-dropped and raised his eyebrows in victory and moved out of the apartment.

"Kanata Saionji, how dare you!" exclaimed Miyu, angrily and followed him to the corridor separating the apartment.

He turned her and flashed her, a death glare and said, "I dare very much, thank you…"

She opened her mouth to speak and then finding nothing valid to say closed it and looked at him furiously. Then, suddenly he smiled at her. Miyu's heart almost stopped. No matter how many times he smiled at her, she'd still be taken off guard. No matter how much clear the fact is that they are meant to be together, she couldn't help but fall for his smile every other time.

He walked close to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Miyu, who was taken completely off guard gasped, going crimson. Then, Kanata smiled again at her red face and closed the distance between their lips. Kanata deepened the kiss and Miyu finally closed her eyes and kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck.

After nearly two minutes, the couple broke apart, gasping for air. Miyu, now a beautiful shade of cherry hue, gave him a smile.

"Now…" he whispered on her lips, tightening his grip over her waist, "think about **that** while you're on this date…"

"Idiot…" she whispered, burying her head into his chest and then trying to get ever so close to him than she already is said, "I think about you all the time… tonight would be no exception…"

"Hm…" he whispered thoughtfully, with a smile, "that's… nice to hear…"

"And we still have the entire Sunday…" she said, looking into his auburn irises with a smirk.

His face fell.

"O.o…" he said and then closed his eyes, "Crap…"

"What…?" asked Miyu, a little alarmed.

"Erm… well," he started, "Mikan's making me baby-sit her kid tomorrow…"

Miyu's smile dropped as well and she looked down and muttered, "Oh…"

Kanata smiled and placing his thumb on her chin lifted her head up to face him.

"I could call sick on Monday…" he said, smirking.

Miyu smiled and whispered on his lips, "achoo…"

Kanata placed another kiss on her lips and withdrawing asked, "should we wait for them…?" he motioned to Miyu's apartment, "…or…?"

Miyu smiled but said, "They'll kill us if we leave without them…"

"You may be right…" he said tilting his head sideways, almost thoughtful, "but that way, I wouldn't have to go to this stupid party…"

Miyu smiled and then playing with his tie said, "just go and enjoy Kanata… every guy deserves it, right…?"

"But what I already have is more than I deserve…" he said, huskily, pulling her closer possessively.

"Can you two love birds do this some other time?" came Nanami's taunting voice through the door, "we have to be at work in fifteen minutes if you hadn't noticed…"

Nearly ten minutes later, Kanata's car stopped outside a twelve-storey building and the two girls got out of the car, one from the back and the other from the front.

And as Miyu got out of the car, she walked to the window by the driver's seat and bending down, muttered to the brunet in a stern whisper, "Now, behave while you're at the party…"

'Convey my regards to your boss,' said Kanata as a response, with a smirk, "and… remind him that I'd be waiting to bury him alive when I catch him alone…"

Miyu sighed and then smiling again gave him a peck on the lips and with a caress of his skin, left with Nanami into her office building, her heart extremely light and her mind completely filled with his face.

**To be continued**

**Author's note:**How was it…? Any good…? Did it suck…? Please review…


End file.
